


光芝诺

by Cindy_yao



Category: FF14
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_yao/pseuds/Cindy_yao





	光芝诺

芝诺斯看着眼前的男人。

 

他毫不意外这个身披暗色大衣的男人可以在午夜毫无预兆地出现在他的卧室里，尽管这里作为帝国的中枢常年戒备森严。毕竟他从不属于按常理可以推测的那类人——按照常理，没人能在他的刀下走过十招。

 

在他第一次享受到失败的滋味且因此自戕但未遂之后，芝诺斯被带回了帝国。但他知道，即使远隔千里，他的勇士也一定会随他而来。

看，他说什么来着。

 

于是芝诺斯敞开怀抱，以堪称惬意的语调问候：是来讨回你的战利品的吗？

 

————————

 

光原本打算连夜将芝诺斯带回艾欧泽亚接受审判，但在看见帝国皇子的一瞬间，他却突然神思恍惚起来。

 

怎么会有这么…这么……好看的人。

 

实际上芝诺斯是不应该被用好看来形容的。他刚刚洗了澡，身上还残留着蒸腾的水汽。尽管被丝质长袍包裹着却仍然能看到些许肌肉的轮廓，而他的领口甚至就那么大敞着，丝毫不介意光投来的异样的目光。

 

是他先招我的，光咬紧牙根暗骂了一声，接着冲上去扑倒了芝诺斯，一把撕开他的睡袍，野兽般咬住了身下人的颈侧。他们就那么在柔软的地毯上翻滚着互相撕咬，直到光气喘吁吁地半跪着把芝诺斯按在地上，用半脱的睡袍胡乱地把他的双手反绑在身后，同时膝盖狠狠地顶在芝诺斯腰上。而从芝诺斯的神情上看他似乎对此并没有什么不满，脸上反而隐隐带着享受和不明显的纵容。这神色让光感到莫名的不甘心，仿佛某种隐秘的愿望没有得到实现似的。

比如看到芝诺斯泛红的双眼和恼羞成怒的瞪视之类的。

于是他松开膝盖，反而将手指送入芝诺斯身后隐秘的穴口来回抽送。直到感到里面逐渐变得湿软才抽出手指随便在身下人胸前抹了两下，拉开裤子拉链掏出硬挺的下身长驱直入，终于听到了芝诺斯情不自禁的呻吟。接着光大力地撞击芝诺斯的身体，成功地让他的呻吟变得破碎而诱人，眼神也逐渐变得迷离起来。光刻意不去抚慰芝诺斯的前面，只一味地用自己的下身不断顶弄磨蹭他后穴中的敏感点，让芝诺斯的叫声越来越响，同时身体因为快感的冲刷而触电般不断地颤抖，最终承受不住似的闭上了眼睛。

光看着不远处的落地镜突然萌生出了一点恶趣味。他抽出下身并把芝诺斯从长毛地毯上拉起来，将人推到镜子前跪趴在地上。芝诺斯由于双手被绑着而不得不以肩着地，臀部因为这个姿势而高耸，仿佛是在邀请人进入一般。光把自己重新插进去，一边狠狠地顶弄一边咬着人的耳垂低声呢喃：

“看清自己是怎么被干的了吗？”

“可千万别叫的太大声，外面你的侍女可都寸步不离地守着呢。”

“还是说你是故意叫的那么大声那么骚，好让你的仆人都进来，看看平时高高在上的帝国继承人是怎么被男人压在身下干到高潮的？”

说到这里，光仿佛感到很有意思似的停下动作，一把抓住芝诺斯的发根把人拎起来，强迫他看着镜子里的自己，笑道：

“你说你的部下见过你这个样子之后，会不会下次一见到你就有反应，嗯？看你这么饥渴，不然下次我把他们一起叫来满足你怎么样？”

“你是不是……嗯？”

 

光突然愣住了。从他把人拉起来开始芝诺斯就仿佛更激动了似的，身体抖得更厉害了，脸上甚至全身都泛着潮红，而就在刚刚，他竟然在没有外力刺激下靠着几句话就射出来了。

 

光的眼神里陡然泛出戾气，他重新把芝诺斯按倒再次挺入，同时一把将人的嘴捂住，不顾芝诺斯的挣扎狠命抽插，直到终于射在了人身体里面才松开手。

 

 

一个小时后。

 

“你知道你绑得很松，我完全可以挣脱出来吧？”

“我知道。”

“你知道我可以顺势掐断你的脖子吧，这样战争的局面就完全扭转了。”

“我知道。”

“但你毫不担心。”

“…你不会的。”

“哦？”

光心里想着，你只会在演武场上堂堂正正地打败我然后失去兴趣顺便杀了我，说出口却变成了：“你那样把我杀了，然后叫你的部下进来满足你吗？”

“…………”

“不带我走了？”

“………明天再说。”

 

灯灭了。


End file.
